


Daisy Chain

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A few self worth doubts in the middle but nothing too deep, F/F, First Person, Fluff, I'm a ho for soft Myron, My OC/SI name isn't mentioned, Self Insert, i'm also a ho for battle crazed Myron but that's another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: "Y'know, I've noticed something." She said as she examined what I assumed was my neck.After catching my breath and steadying my heartbeat I pressed on."What have you noticed, babe?"





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> A little context for anyone reading this.
> 
> I wrote this as a scenario between my SI and Myron as my SI wears her hair up in a ponytail but a few loose strands always fall down. Sometimes... you can braid them. 
> 
> So I did a bit of self indulging.
> 
> (I'm also not expecting this to get attention. I just wanted to upload it so I don't loose it)

We ended up in the same field again to train. The same field we discovered together as kids just a few miles off from Reim's capital.

Kids, huh? 

From my position on the ground I tilted my head sidewards to look at the beauty next to me, a smile spreading across my dirtied face. 

Myron beside me hadn't even broken a sweat while _I_ had worn myself out entirely. Damn these Fanalis and their superb fitness and peak performance bodies...... _Uhm_.

The sound of someone asking me a question cut off my intruding thoughts.

Startled, I let out a quick "huh?". My cheeks had heated up to form a blush. 

"What?" Myron repeated with a smirk.

It was then that I noticed that Myron had also turned to look at me and had caught me staring.

My eyes widened a little at the realisation and I felt my cheeks flush even more. 

"I... was just thinking back to when we were kids" I returned my gaze back towards the sky. "and we discovered this clearing." 

A gentle expression cast over my face as I began internally reminiscing about the sparring sessions and the very hesitant first kiss that we shared in this exact same place. 

Unpleased with the attention now gone from her, Myron sat up and leaned over me, planting herself above my vision and obscuring my view of the sky. 

"Oh hello there." I chuckled, focusing on her face as she looked down at me. 

She wasn't however looking at my face anymore. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened my mouth to ask but before I could say a word, I was pulled up and promptly made to sit on her lap.

"M-Myron, what?" 

My brain finally caught up with what happened and my heart pounded as I noticed the position we were in. 

She was sat on the ground with her legs crossed and I was seated in the small space made between her thighs. It took me a few seconds to notice but my legs were wrapped around her waist, with her hands guiding them there.

Suddenly I was all too aware of how freely her hands could travel. My temperature was surely at a dangerous level now. I could barely listen as she spoke.

"Y'know, I've noticed something." She said as she examined what I assumed was my neck.

After catching my breath and steadying my heartbeat I pressed on.

"What have you noticed, babe?" 

I was a little nervous to hear the reply. What could she have noticed? That she was too good for me? Or maybe she's come to realise that courting me was a mistake. That her reputation as a Fanalis Corps member and an Alexius comes before dating a lowly commoner. She had always stood by looking down on such people...

My heart sank. I felt like I was beginning to cry.

"You always have these strands of hair that fall out of your band."

**Eh?**

My mind blanked as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. Hair? Oh my god. 

Relief washed over me as I physically relaxed and glanced at the brown strands of hair that Myron was twiddling between her fingers. 

"H-hair. Of course..."

The redhead looked up puzzled for a moment before I gave her a smile that read "never mind". 

"Mmhm. They always fall out and it's a pain to keep readjusting my hair so I just let 'em fall."

Myron continued to stare at the fallen parts of my hair. She seemed to be deep in thought so I didn't question why she noticed them in particular until she spoke again.

"Can I braid them?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"S-sure." I stuttered, taken back by the sudden request. I noted how shamingly quick it took me to agree. 

With her other hand leaving my leg, Myron took her time separating the locks into three sections and twisting them over each other. Each time the back of her hand gently brushed against my neck I would shiver and avert my gaze in embarrassment. Eventually I got used to the touch and practically melted whenever it happened again. 

Along the way the rhythm of movement had lulled me to close my eyes, the fatigue from the fight catching up after the adrenaline. A couple of minutes sleep wouldn't do any harm?

It was unknown to me how long I had drifted asleep but I was awoken with a slight pressure on my lips and a thumb tracing along my jaw. 

Squinting at the light that shone in my eyes, I whined out her name and smiled sleepily.

"Wakey wakey sleepy-head." I pouted at that.

"I'm done." Myron announced, holding out the newly formed braid.

I looked down to the side of my shoulder to spot a perfectly crafted plait. What I hadn't anticipated though were the daisies that weaved in and out in random places. From the way my hair thinned out though it almost looked like a daisy chain.

"Thank you my love... It's beautiful." I whispered. 

With weary and watery eyes I leant down and returned the borrowed kiss I had received earlier. 

As I pulled away, Myron finally accepted that it may be a good idea to start heading back.

"C'mon lets go. My brother will be starting to wonder what's taking us so long." 

I let out a long whine and proceeded to drape myself against my girlfriend. 

"Carry me." A demand muffled by her shoulder made its way from my mouth. 

She huffed a laugh and effortlessly picked me up in her arms.

"Yes, your Majesty." She snorted sarcastically.


End file.
